


Revealed

by whomii2



Series: POI alternate universe [21]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John learns a secret about Harold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

Reese quickly dispatched the thugs, but not before one got off a lucky shot. John ran to the side of his fallen partner, anxious to determine the extent of his injuries. Finch had his handkerchief pressed to his shoulder, and a stain of blood could be seen steeping through already.

John wanted to take Harold to a hospital, or a doctor, but Finch insisted that they return to the library instead. John complied only on the condition that he be allowed to treat the wound, and that if it was serious that they seek out a doctor.

Once back at the library Reese made Harold take a seat while he fetched their medical supplies. He then helped Finch with the cumbersome task of removing his jacket. Next the vest came off, but when John started to help with the buttons on his shirt Harold turned mulish. He claimed that he could take care of himself and that John would be more useful ensuring that everything was wrapped up with their Number. 

John refused to leave his partner, and Harold finally gave in with a sigh. He shifted uncomfortably before saying “I am afraid, Mr. Reese, that there are some things about myself that I have neglected to share with you.”

Reese snorted in fond exasperation “Harold, you haven't shared anything about yourself. But that's OK. I don't care about your secrets, I just care about you.”

They were both uncomfortable with the show of emotion, and Reese went back to the task of helping the injured man out of his shirt. John was surprised to find another stiff garment underneath. Was that a corset? No, probably some sort of brace for Harold's back due to his old injuries.

John's surprise at the unusual undergarment paled in comparison to the shock he felt when the garment was removed, allowing a pair of glossy black wings to unfurl from Harold's back.

I guess this explains all the bird names, John thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> for the trope: wingfic


End file.
